


There'll be trouble

by polaris_86



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crossover, Gen, Murder, Violence, psychological problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clay Miller finds a wounded man in the forest, he doesn't know that said man is Tom Hanniger, a man whose past won't let him live a normal life. MBV/Friday13th - crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "My Bloody Valentine" - "Friday the 13th" - Crossover. The main characters are Tom Hanniger and Clay Miller, portrayed by Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki.
> 
> I didn't have a beta, so there might be many grammar mistakes.

There's an uncontrollable voice in his head, screaming things he can't understand. He's soaked with sweat, his hair plastered against his skull. A tremble shakes his whole body. There's a smell he recognizes, it's the dust in the mine. The feeling of cold stone under his hands. The taste of copper on his lips. The burning sensation of fear. The redness of blood.

Tom wakes with a start.  
„Easy, man.“  
“Where... where am I?”  
“In my shed.”  
Tom tries to get up, but his arms feel numb, his legs are weak. A hand pushes him back into the pillows.  
“Who are you?”  
Tom doesn't recognize his own voice. It's barely a whisper, hoarse and a pitch too high.  
“I'm Clay. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you.”  
“But...”  
“You have a fever. You need to rest. Go to sleep again.”  
Tom should be wary, should get out of this place. But he feels like life has left him and all he wants to do is go back to sleep again.  
“I'm cold”, he manages to utter before his eyes close again. “It's so fucking cold in here.”  
And then the darkness is back.

When Tom wakes up again, he is feeling better. He's still cold, yet sweaty, but the feeling of weakness in his limbs has faded. Or at least almost.  
The sunlight is entering the small shed trough a window opposite the bed he is lying on. There isn't much in the room at all, just a bar stool, an old wooden chair and a small table. Tom's clothes lie neatly folded on the bar stool. He realizes that he's dressed in a white shirt that isn't his and at least one number too large for him.  
His side is aching painfully. He tries to get up, but something keeps him in place and he realizes, with a sudden urge of panic, that someone put a handcuff on his left hand and that the other end of it is fixed to a rusty heater.  
Tom can't help the tremor that is shaking his whole body. The realization that he is trapped sends cold shivers down his spine and he tries to yank his arm free, tries to force his hand out of the iron grip of the handcuffs.  
“Stop that. You'll just hurt yourself.”  
Tom turns around and looks into the eyes of a tall man, about his age, dressed in a flannel shirt and khaki trousers.  
“Let me go”, he says, and can't hide the panic, his unsteady voice revealing all of his emotions.  
“No. Not yet.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I'm Clay. I'm the man who saved your life.”  
Tom snorts. “Saved my life and tied me to a heater. How does that fit, big boy?”  
“I'm distrustful of people with shot wounds, who happen to stumble around in the forest. It's not the usual behavior of harmless individuals.”  
Clay grabs the backrest of the wooden chair, turns it around and sits down in front of Tom.  
“I don't mean you any harm. But I'm not sure yet whether you'll act accordingly. You could be some criminal.”  
“Then why didn't you leave me where you found me?”  
“Because you could also be an innocent guy who has stumbled into an awful situation. Shit like that happens all the time.”  
There is a moment of silence in which they both just look at each other. Eventually, Tom breaks it.  
“I have a shot wound?”  
Clay looks at him with a strange expression, but Tom can't judge what it means.  
“You don't remember?”  
“No.”  
“You don't remember being shot? What's the last thing you remember?”  
Tom lets his thoughts drift back to the mine. Sara and Axel. Sara. Tom had to make sure she was okay.  
He had wanted to warn her. Axel tried to... No, not Axel. It was Harry, Harry was there.  
“Hey, hey! What's the matter with you? Can you hear me?”  
Someone is shaking him lightly. Tom turns his head slowly and stares into two unfamiliar eyes. No, not completely unfamiliar. That tall guy. Clay.  
“I think Harry Warden shot me.”  
“Harry Warden? Who's Harry Warden?”  
“He... he tried to kill me ten years ago.”  
The disturbed look on Clay's face betrays his almost steady voice. “Ten years ago? What are you talking about?”  
“He's back. He's going to kill me. I can't escape him. That bastard always finds me somehow. I need to go...”  
Tom tries to get up but is reminded of the handcuffs when his arm is held in place by it.  
“You're not going anywhere. You've been shot. You need to rest.”  
“You don't understand. This guy is really dangerous. He'll kill you too if you stay with me.”  
“No. You don't understand. I've dealt with psychos before. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm prepared.”  
But Tom doesn't listen. His thought's are filled with the images of screaming people, of dark blood. He can't stay here. He won't. Not when Harry is still somewhere out there, waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Clay hasn't lied. He is prepared. Tom can see it. Well, there are no weapons, but Clay has assured him that he has a few. A gun, for example. But there is also the fact that Clay looks like he could kill a bear. He has muscles, muscles hidden by a loosely cut shirt. Hidden, but there nonetheless.  
“You a boxer or something like that?”  
Tom is still tied to the heater, but he feels better now, less exhausted, less in pain (partly because Clay gave him some meds), and less wary, too.  
“What? No.” Clay actually laughs about Tom's remark. “I'm not. I just...”  
“Like to be prepared?”  
“Exactly.”  
Clay hands Tom a bowl with soup and some bread. He doesn't eat with Tom, but he always sits next to him while Tom is at it.   
Tom has been here for two days now. And he is certain that the reason is, that Clay doesn't know what to do with him. To be honest, Tom doesn't know whether to be angry or thankful. Angry, because no one has the right to keep him locked in a stupid shed while he is on the run. Thankful because he hasn't seen Harry again. Not yet.   
“You can't keep me here forever”, Tom says after having finished his dinner. “You have no right to keep me here.”  
Clay takes the bowl and gets up, but doesn't leave the room.   
“Well, Tom, the thing is, I don't know what to do right now. I've seen some things... as you probably have noticed, I went away this morning, to get a newspaper and some supplies. And guess what, I read a story about a place called Harmony, where someone had killed a few people and almost murdered the sheriff and his wife. Quite disturbing, that story.”  
Tom pales slightly while listening to Clay's words.  
“Oh god, it's in the newspaper now? Of course it is. I told you about him. It was Harry, that bastard.”  
“You mean the guy who tried to kill you.”  
“Yes. He's a sociopath.”  
Clay looks at him for a long moment and doesn't say a thing. Then he gets out of the room, without another word, but returns again with something in his hand.  
It's the newspaper he mentioned. He tosses it onto the bed. Tom grabs it, turns it around and stares at the headline.   
“The journalists have a different opinion.”   
In black and white, neat letters, it says EX-MINER TOM HANNIGER – THE CRAZY VALENTINE MURDER, and beneath the words a picture of him, face expressionless.   
The paper slips out of Tom's grip and lands on the floor.


End file.
